Halloween Stupidity
by orchadlo667
Summary: Guess whos bak? Bak again? ME! Why is evryone running away? o well the title is self-explanitory...
1. THATS A BAD SLAVE!

well here goes halloweeen, i think im gunna try to do one fer each holiday... owell here goes

Disclaimer: sorry nothing edgy and contradicting to say i just dont own it...

Halloween Stupidity

"Perfect." Bobby said, looking into the mirror. "I should be queen of the land.!" He finished as he adjusted his matching skirt and crown. He happily skipped out of his room.

"Ohmygod." Kitty gasped as Bobby cme out of his room. They considered each other for a moment.

"Well ONE of us is going to have to change." Bobby said. Kitty stared at him hard. "Sigh" He turned around. "Unzip me."

--------------------------

Jean walked down the hallway clad in her leather teddy with her Wolvie on a leash being dragged behind her.

"Hey," Scott said approaching them. "Umm, nice halloween costumes guys..."

"Halloween?" Jean asked. "OHHH Halloween, _right_."

"Yeah....." Scott said. "So where are you guys heading?"

"Ummm, to get candy?" Jean answered.

"In that?" Scott questioned.

"Sigh his isn't working..." Jean looked herd at him for a moment.

"Muffins?" Scott suddenly asked.

"Yes Scott, lots and lots of muffins in the basement." Jean said sowly.

"Yay!" Scott exclaimed and happily skipped off.

"Men..." Jean sighed as she looked back at Wolverine who was trying his best to get out of his leather binds.

"BAD SLAVE!" Jean shouted and whipped him.

--------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jamie ran screaming down the hallway. Tabby caught him at a corner she was rounding.

"Woah there, big guy, what's the rush?" She asked.

"THERE'S A BIG SCARY RABBIT!!!" Jamie cried.

Tabby chuckled. "A scary bunny? When I was your age we were scared of the boggie man."

"The boogieman? What kind of dumbass pussy were you?" Jaime asked.

"What?" Tabby asked, shocked.

"Uhhh...... I mean........SCARY BUNNY!" Jamie said, resuming his place as cute little kid.

"Where was he?" Tabby asked.

"Down the hall." Jamie wimpered.

"Allright, I'll go check for you." Tabby walked down the hall, took one turn, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Holy mother of God." Tabby whispered, wide-eyed.

"I told you." Jamie said quietly, still clutching her shirt in his hand.

"Wake up Tabitha." The creature said.

------------------------

"Ugh," Roberto snorted, walking down the hall. "What reeks?"

Ray jumped out of his room. "Who likes my new fragrance, it's called 'Tibetan Breeze'"

"Oh god, more like Tibetan Sleeze." Roberto coughed.

"Ahhh, what smells like a cow on exlax?" Sam asked.

"I do." Ray said proudly.

"wait a minute........."

well thats it fer chap 1 and i kno that last part had absolutly nothing to do with halloween but w/e references to family guy and donnie darko i have like three tests to study for tomoro pus work frum 2-8 so i wont have the next chap up fer a little while..... R&R PLEZZ


	2. muffins are satan's snack food

Chapter 2  
  
This chappy was written over a period of like 5 days so forgive me if we jump around a little the first part i was writting at the co-authors house and at that point it was like tuesday  
  
sickmindedsucker- yea i know that wolvie would NEVER let that happen, but hey, SHES JEAN. she has her influences if you know what i mean ;) and thanx anyway but, both i and allison failed the the test we had today.  
  
Cajun Charmer- lol thanx i shall do my best to make you proud  
  
thegambit23- thanx, i liked that part too, when i first wrote it in my fine arts class the other day it was much more PG-rated...but then i watched that thing on southpark when trey and matt were talking about how  
  
the use of launguge supported the material so there we go..  
  
dark raven345- thanx, i try to watch my spelling as much as i can, but i fully admit thats the worst aspect of anything i write, but imagine what the story would read like if i let allison type it. she TOTALLY rox.  
In fact... that is a wonderous idea. I should let her type.  
  
herr we go guys...  
  
co authors note: YANKEES ROK  
  
authors note: i know! they like totally rule ahahaah.  
  
----------------------  
  
"So," Kitty began. "What are you guys going to be for Halloween?" Kitty, Remy, Jean, and Rouge were sitting in the rec. room, watching tv.  
  
"A burglar." Remy said.  
  
"A pirate." Jean said.  
  
Rouge looked up. Everyone was looking at her expectantly. "Ummmm..." Rouge fumbled. "A.......witch?"  
  
"Ok, cool." Kitty said, looking back at her magazine.  
  
"Yeah," Remy said, eying her cautiously.  
  
'Good,' Rouge thought to herself, 'They bought it, they beileved it. They'll never know what I really want to be,'  
  
Jean looked up.  
  
'they'll never know that I want to be a Princess, a beautiful Princess that lives in a magica-' Rouge wasn't  
  
able to finish her thought, as she was distracted by Jean spewing her drink everywhere in hysterical laughter.  
  
-------------------  
  
Bobby dragged his feet into the kitchen, saddened by the fact that he was not to be the Queen he wanted to be for halloween.  
  
"Why looking so glum there Bobby?" Logan asked, looking up from his newspaper.  
  
"I was robbed Logan, I. Was. Robbed."  
  
"Well kid who robbed you?"  
  
"A girl."Bobby answered.  
  
Logan looked at him for a second. "Ok, look kid, I think it's about time we have a talk."  
  
--------  
  
"And that's why they call us men." Logan finished.  
  
"Okay...." Bobby said. "But how's that supposed to get me my dress back?"  
  
O-o  
  
"You're.......dress?" Logan stuttered.  
  
"YES MY DRESS, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT???"  
  
-------------  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Rang a voice through the halls of the mansion. This voice belonged to one, Jean Grey.  
  
"WHAT?!? ARE YOU HURT? DEAR GOD I'LL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF YOU'RE HURT!!!!" Scott said panic-stricken as he made his way to Jean.  
  
"I just had a....a......preminition?"  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Said a muffled voice. It was the buick stuck up Scott's ass. Obviously, it was alive. 'I'll have to get that checked' Scott thought.  
  
"Yes... a girl....on Long Island......is......is...." Jean stuttered.  
  
"Dead?" Scott ventured.  
  
"NO! There's a little girl and.........and..." Jean still fumbled.  
  
"SHE WHAT???" Scott pushed.  
  
"SHE'S GOT MY COSTUME!!"  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N- at this point in time i am sitting in our school auditorium next to the co-author and klsi the school pot-head. sum guy who is a retired Jet is yelling at the entire school about finding god. i think his name is marty lyons. im practically falling asleep so excuse me if the story getts sloppy.  
  
------------------  
  
Kurt was sitting in the Kitchen happily munching away on a apple when he spotted it. It was beautiful, just sitting there, glistining in the October sun. It was a muffin. He decided in a slipt second it was destiny, he and this muffine were meant to be together. He dove for it but stopped mid-lunge. 'What if....what if Kitty had made this muffin?' He thought to himself But then he had another thought........a thought of an........experiment. 'What if I throw this at Kitty? #1, it would teach her a lesson about makng muffins #2 I wouldn't break my teeth on her rock/muffin and #3 If she did enter a coma, there would be no one to make these evil muffins. He snatched the muffin off of the counter and dissapeared.....not just the muffin, but he too, went right through the floor.  
  
Kitty entered the kitchen a few moments later, only to be greeted by a kurt-holding-a-muffin shaped hole in the floor.  
  
--------------  
  
"I got it!!" Bobby ran screaming into the rec. room. He seemed to be over his queer....um...i mean....QUEEN costume, and moving on to create more chaos.  
  
"What did you get?" Kitty asked. Jubilee also turned and looked at Bobby.  
  
"I got Scott's wallet!" Bobby shouted gleefully.  
  
"No way!" Jubilee shouted, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Way!" Bobby shouted back, holding up is prize.  
  
-----------------  
  
ha there we go, there was more in the original but iam very tired for only 8 oclock at night so i go do hw and then go sleepy ill update as soon aas possible R&R PLEZZ I LUV U GUYS 


End file.
